


Rescued

by ffwriter2018



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Rescue, choni, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018





	Rescued

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Toni and Cheryl should both be out of the SQM, not both of them stuck in there hiding. This is not how Toni expected her night to be. She wanted to get Cheryl out of that hell hole bring her home and make sure she was ok. They didn’t know each other all that much or that long but Toni felt something so strong for the feisty HBIC red head she was willing to do anything to help her. She did not expect to be stuck in a cellar hiding from a bunch of crazy delirious nuns. The only thing that was keeping her calm was the fact she was with Cheryl and knew nothing els was happening to her. Even though this situation was not helping the fragile and hurt red head. Toni thankfully had her phone and luckily the spot they were ducking in had decent service. So she was texting Veronica and Kevin on a way to get the hell out. They were sitting in complete darkness saved for the very dim light from Toni’s phone but Toni felt eyes peering through her. They were both afraid to talk in fear of being heard by anyone. Toni pulled up her notes app waiting for Ronnie and Kevin’s plan to come through. She types in her notes and hands her phone to Cheryl who takes it very carefully with trembling hands.

“Are you okay?” Cheryl reads the message and lets out a deep sigh she tries to type back but her hands are shaking so bad Toni places both of her hands on Cheryl’s to try and steady them. It takes a minute before Cheryl is steady enough to type. “No I’m so scared Toni. What if they find us? This place is bad if they find us who knows what’s going to happen. I might never see you again I can’t be alone in here again.”Cheryl lets out a sob and Toni takes her phone back just as a message from Ronnie comes in. She doesn’t read the message yet she needs to respond to Cheryl’s panicked thoughts. “Hey they will not find us. We will get out of this TOGETHER and you will be safe I PROMISE YOU that.” Cheryl is reading the message over Toni’s shoulder and sighs as she takes a deep breath. Toni opens her message and Cheryl sees what her name is in Toni’s phone it’s “😍BOMBSHELL❤️” Toni feels her cheeks flush she’s glad it’s dark but Cheryl just smiles a true genuine smile in so long. The message from Ronnie is now on the screen and both girls are reading it over and over again. “So this building is so old it’s been easy to peak in and see around. Most of the nuns are in a backroom but we can’t find 3 of them so we figure they are walking around looking for you both. So what were are going to do is Fangs is going to sneak in through a busted window which is right near a fire alarm he’s going to pull it. Kevin and I will be at the door. We saw where you guys ran into when the nuns were close. We will be screaming for you both follow our voices. We have a bunch of the serpents keeping eyes all over. Before you ask I freaked out and told Betty and she told Jughead and we are here to rescue both of you. So once you hear the fire alarms both of you RUN okay. “ Toni looks at Cheryl to make sure she read it and is on track with everything Cheryl nods against Toni’s arm. Ronnie texts them “Get ready Fangs is at the window.” They are standing holding hands at the door ready to run when Cheryl leans in this time and kisses Toni with everything she has in her and whispers “Thank you.”

These next few minutes are the most terrifying minutes either girl has ever experienced which says a lot with both of their childhoods.They are standing at the door when they hear the alarm Toni whips the door open and both girls run as fast as they can. They hear the screams from Kevin and Veronica and run towards them. They finally spot the two both girls are tired and out of breath wanting to stop but both not slowing down even once they get out. Toni finally managed to stop Cheryl once she spotted Veronica’s car a little bit ahead. “Cheryl easy, breath you’re out of there it’s ok.” Toni says between huffs. Cheryl just engulfs Toni in a hug sobbing she starts hyperventilating. Veronica catches up to them and ushers them into the car quickly. Getting away from the woods and that hell hole as fast as they could. Veronica and Kevin are in the front while Toni and Cheryl are in the back no one has said a word. Toni had texted the group letting everyone know they got out and just thanking everyone for rescuing them. Cheryl had calmed down and reached for Toni’s phone opening the notes app again,not truly having the strength to talk. “I don’t want to be alone tonight will you stay? With me?” Toni tightened her hold on Cheryl and placed a soft peck on the top of her head. They pull up to Cheryl’s house and just sit for a minute.

The four teens just sat in silence trying to process what had just happened. Cheryl try’s to speak but instead a sob breaks out and Toni is right there holding her again. “I’m going to stay with Cheryl tonight, I’m not leaving her alone.” Toni speaks to the two concerned teens in the front. “I think that’s a good idea. Do you want one of us to also stay?” Veronica asks but already knowing the answer. “I think the two of us will be okay. But if we need anything I’ll be sure to text you.” Toni answers sincerely. Kevin get out of the car to open the door for the two girls in the back. He helps Cheryl out of the car and she hugs him tight as she cries. She whispers a fragile but truthfully honest “Thank you” which Kevin just responds by hugging her a little tighter. Cheryl looks to Veronica who walks over and wraps her tightly in her arms. Nothing was actually said but yet everything was said. Toni stands behind Cheryl holding her by the waist just in case. Both girls walk into the house and head right for Cheryl’s room. They both are standing there face to face ,Toni hates how broken Cheryl is right now. Toni knows not to make any sudden movements so she says.”How about you get out of this then shower or bathe and get into something comfortable.” She has Cheryl’s attention so she lifts her hand to caress Cheryl’s cheek. “I-I-don’t know if I can move Toni. Everything feels weird, detached. I’m afraid if I move by myself I’ll fall and never get back up.”Cheryl admits in a defeat tone tears brimming her eyes. “I’ll bathe with you.”Toni cuts in after what she said she felt the need to quickly rephrase what she said. “I-I didn’t mean I’ll get in the tub with you I I meant that I’ll stay in there with you or something or i don’t know I.” Cheryl places her hands on Toni’s arm and sadly smiles at her. “Will you please help me Toni I can’t do-.” She’s about to breakdown but Toni catches her.

Toni is standing there looking at Cheryl not sure what she should do now. “Toni come in the bed don’t just stand there.” Cheryl smiles and watches Toni climb into her bed getting comfortable. Cheryl is the first to break the silence feeling much more relaxed and calm. “I honestly do not know where to start.” Toni grabs her hands and gently rubs them just showing Cheryl she is all ears and willing to listen. “It was horrible,the things they made us do. I always knew that I wasn’t into guys and it wasn’t the first time my mother has sent me somewhere like that.” “Wait your mom sent you to a camp before?” Toni cut in.”Yea when she caught me with my first girlfriend we were just laying on the couch and she flipped sent me away when I came back Heather was gone.” Cheryl takes a deep breath wiping the stray tears that feel. “When I was in there this time I couldn’t help but think they were right there was something wrong with me. But the same time those voices, beatings and brainwashing's were happening I couldn’t help but think about..you Toni. It’s crazy but dreaming and picturing life with you and life just outside of there is what kept me grounded I guess. When you ran in calling my name I thought this was it I’m completely insane I lost it. When we first kissed I froze because I never felt that secure like I did in that kiss. When we were ducking I hated myself because I was so scared that because of me you were going to have to suffer what I did. Reading the message on how we were getting rescued I was going to make sure you got out and then just give up but you kept a tight hold of my hand while we ran. I couldn’t stop running once we got out cause I didn’t want to get caught again but there you were bringing me back to reality yet again. I know I’ve been through a ton lately but before I was sent away we were hanging out everyday I grew to have feelings, very strong feelings for you. We are young but I think we both are so mature for our ages. I know things are insane right now and I have a lot I need to work through but going through this process I don’t want to lose you in away way. It might sound self-.” Cheryl is cut off “It is not selfish I WANT to be right there with you through everything because you said you have feelings for me. Well Cheryl I have very strong feelings for you to. What you went through doesn’t diminish them it made my feelings about you grow because you are going to be even stronger once you overcome this. I care so much about you. As long as you want me I will be here with you in any way.” Toni wipes her cheek then Cheryl’s. “Thank you. There’s still a lot of details I didn’t get into but I’m so tired.” Cheryl can’t finish cause Toni starts rustling under the blankets hold her arms open for Cheryl to cuddle in. “It’s okay we have all the time. Whenever you are ready I’ll be here to listen. Right now you need sleep I’m going to be right here to hold you,if you want me to.” Toni goes to put her arms down when Cheryl lays right on Toni’s chest. Toni squeezes her kissing the top of her head and whispers, “I got you you are safe now.”


End file.
